


Lookin' For My Mate, Mate!

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww for the love of piss," Junkrat groaned, running a hand through his burnt hair. He'd ran into his soulmate somewhere today. How fuckin' fantastic was that?! It's not like he ran by/ran into an ass load of people today! How the fuck was he supposed to find someone who'd match his mark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's said that soulmates find each other through their marks. Marks appear slowly from the moment that someone first meets their soulmate, and it would stick with them for the rest of their lives. 

Now Junkers were the kind of people who didn't really give a damn about this because most of the time they were just trying to stay alive in the first place. And that was exactly the kind of situation where Junkrat had found himself at the moment.

Jamie had been running from some bounty hunters when he took a sharp right and ran into a big belly of another Junker. It knocked him back on his ass and even managed to knock the wind out of him. He coughed for a moment and then glared up at the huge figure blocking his way. "OI! Watch where yer goin', ya big bastard!"

The masked Junker said nothing. He crossed his beefy arms and grunted at the twink sitting on his ass. He watched as the little rat got up and started running again. He snorted. These young Junkers had no respect for anyone these days. Good thing it was the last time he'd see that flaming little shit... He stopped in his tracks when he felt a sharp jolt of pain enter his arm, and he looked down to see a little mark had started to appear on his wrist.

Roadhog suddenly felt like strangling the closest person. His soulmate had just run off to god knows where, and by the looks of it, was about to get himself killed. Well fuck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Junkrat had managed to ditch those loser hunters in an alleyway and managed to get back to his little hole in the wall in one piece. He kicked opened the door to his apartment and locked it the second he was in. Kicking some of his blueprints and metal scraps out of the way, he made himself a little pathway to walk through his place with. He set his tire on the floor and plopped down on the beat-up couch. He had previously thought about making himself something to eat, but he knew his legs weren't up to the task of carrying him to the blown up mess he called a kitchen.

Jamie panted softly, still trying to regain his breath after running for so long. Suddenly a jolt ran through his system and left him groaning as his phantom limb pains started acting up again. He growled and glared down at his right side. He sooooo did not need this right now. Even so, it felt kind of funny this time. It sort of felt like his right wrist was being microwaved or set ablaze. The burning sensation rose up from his wrist and traveled to his remaining arm. His eyes went wide when they saw a little mark show up on his wrist.

"No fuckin' way," he gasped. "A mark?!"

Naturally, it stunned him, but the sensation slowly faded away as he stared at the way the mark was twisting and forming on his body. Right now it was lighter than his skin tone, too light, but it was still forming. By tomorrow morning it would be fully formed.

"Aww for the love of piss," Junkrat groaned, running a hand through his burnt hair. He'd ran into his soulmate somewhere today. How fuckin' fantastic was that?! It's not like he ran by/ran into an ass load of people today! How the fuck was he supposed to find someone who'd match his mark?

Jamie gave his wrist another glance. Ehh, it was starting to look like some kind of little piggy now. He ran his fingers over the mark and giggled to himself a little bit. He had to admit it was kind of cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! ^v^ 
> 
> Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but my life has been nuts lately.

When daylight finally broke through the shutters, Junkrat had almost thrown a bomb at them. As much as he didn't want to, he opened his eyes and pulled himself to a sitting position. Subconsciously, he gingerly touched his wrist and rubbed at his mark. He laid on the couch for about twenty or so minutes, humming a little tune to himself. It wasn't until his stomach grumbled at him that he actually rolled himself off the couch and to his half-working fridge.

As his mind slowly came to realize that he was awake, Junkrat had considered drowning himself in coffee just to stay awake. Sadly, though, he was out of coffee and almost out of his precious boba tea. After grabbing half a peanut-butter sandwich from the fridge, Jamie slammed the door shut and jumped back when it fell off its hinges.

"Fuckin' piece o' shit," he cursed, kicking the door with his good foot. After stuffing the sandwich in his mouth, Junkrat went back to sit on his couch and glare at his wrist. 

He wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, or at the least throw a pipe bomb at some poor bloke, but he knew that'd get him no where right now. This damn mark had put all of his plans to a sudden halt, and now he had start to hunt people down from yesterday to see their wrists! At least it was the wrist, Jamie thought to himself. If his mark had appeared on his wrist, then it would be on his soulmate's wrist as well. In all, it could've been worse. He could be going around asking to check out people's asses.

Jamie grabbed his tire and tapped his skin. He gently rubbed over the little pig mark that had finally settled in place. He had spent most of last night watching the design settle. It had started as a pink circle and ended up being one of the cutest things that Jamie had ever seen. He wondered what his mark on his soulmate looked like. Maybe something awesome like an explosion! Ooh, an explosion with poisonous snakes coming out of skulls!

Rat giggled to himself. Yeah, he could picture it now, but he wished he could picture his partner instead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

***A FEW HOURS EARLIER***

Roadhog's dreams were never clear. He only ever saw a kind of grey haze in his sleep or pitch black darkness. Occasionally, he heard voices from the past talking to him, or he heard the pitiful whines of his victims ring in the back of his skull. This was why he was confused when he watched as the haze faded away and actual colors started to appear in his dream.

His body started to feel warm and fuzzy, like sitting out on a back porch with a nice drink in the pleasant afternoons before the Omnic Crisis. Hog felt his dream self close his eyes and open them back up to the colors of his soulmate's hair and eyes. Radiant as the sun. 

The sound of the other person's voice rang in his head. Roadhog reached out into the bright void to try and grab the source of the voice but there was nothing there to grab a hold of. The voice started to fade, and the colors went with it. A loud roar of an engine crept up from the corners of his mind and kept getting louder and louder and it approached his dream self. He saw it explode the second it reached him, but it didn't harm him. Instead, he felt a warm heat and enjoyed the tune of a fine tuned engine playing the background of his fading dream.

As his vision fell back into darkness, Mako forced himself awake. Instinctively, he reached for his mask that he put beside his bike and put it on his face. The familiar feel of leather on his skin comforted him as his mind kept throwing his dream around his mind. He sat up and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

It wasn't even dawn yet, he noticed looking at the moon just starting to set on the radiated horizon. He sighed and laid back down on his beat-up, old sleeping bag. Hog knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, but he'd let his body rest a while longer and his thoughts wonder about.

His thoughts quickly turned to his mark on his wrist. It was a rather small mark. It was also so ugly that Mako had thought it to be the cutest thing ever (Pachimaris still being the second cutest things on his list, of course).

Still, Hog had no clue as to what the mark meant. An adorable, little rat? An adorable, little rat that looked to be burnt to a crisp? This was all he got to help him track down that little shit from the other day? Well fuck...

Hell, for all he knew, that brat might've gotten himself killed by now. Once you run into your soulmate, your mark appears. If your soulmate died before they met you, then you never get a mark. If your soulmate dies after you both get your mark, then you're left to live out a very lonely life. Roadhog had never believed that he would ever even get the chance to find someone after the Omnic Crisis, and he wasn't about to throw this opportunity out the window.

He turned his head and looked at Junkertown. Regardless of his mind and mark screaming at him to go track down his soulmate, he had parked himself a good two miles away from the town. He'd go back into town when daylight hit. Yes, he wanted to find his mate, but he also didn't trust the townsfolk not to try to slit his throat and steal his stuff when it was dark. 

He grunted. Like they'd even get the chance, he thought.

Roadhog turned over and faced away from the distant town. He shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't want to search with only a few hours rest under his belt now did he?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing like one or maybe two more chapters with this story. It really depends on how much I write next, so we'll see! ^v^


End file.
